A New Word: Christmas Mini-series!
by Ginlissa
Summary: These are a series of one-shots centered around Christmas. This involves characters from my story "A New World" (You might want to read that first.) However, this is separate from the plot of the other story. BUT, I will also include a theme that isn't a Christmas theme, just one. Just because. And yes, there are Ninja/OC pairings.
1. Theme 1: Parade

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated my other story in a week, but I just came back from my town's Christmas parade and decided to spread Christmas Fandom Cheer with a series of one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. HOWEVER, Kate belongs to my friend, Amber belongs to Amberdiamonswords, and Gina belongs to me. The plot of the root story (A New World) and these one-shots are mine.**

* * *

Theme 1: Parade

The ninjas, Lloyd, Nya, Wu, Misako and Garmadon walked the side roads of the main part of Nalim, only navigating by Lloyd's memory. Suddenly, they heard a woman on a loud speaker saying things over the roar of a crowd. All nine of them broke into a run. When they came out, they were in a parking lot with a sidewalk on the far side, with trees strung with lights.

"Hey guys, those lights are floating!" Jay, the resident scatterbrained spaz, said pointing. Kai facepalmed and shook his head.

"No, the lights are on the branches of a tree."

"Anyway, let's go see what the commotion is all about!" Lloyd called, already running ahead, his green scarf whipping behind him. When they all got to the street, they saw a group of teens, around Kate, Amber, and Gina's ages, slightly older and younger. Each held a variety of instruments, all melding notes to create the tune "Jingle Bell Rock." Each teen wore varying colors of pants and shoes, however each one wore coats under red and black windbreakers. All were marching.

"AND HERE FOLKS, WE HAVE THE NALIM HIGH SCHOOL BIG RED MARCHING BAND!" The announcer yelled.

"Hey look there's Gina," Nya pointed to the familiar light purple sock hat poking above an instrument, none of them knew much about the full marching band instruments. When some people moved a bit they also saw a familiar black head wrap. There, marching and playing right along with everyone else, were Gina and Amber, playing the trumpet and cymbals respectively. The entire by standing crowd cheered.

"It's a parade!" Jay cheered. They watched as the band passed. Then the other floats came by. Not much other caught their eyes other than the Miss Southeast Michigan, the man with the flame on the hot air balloon basket, until the Girl Scout float came, when they saw Kate and the other Girl Scouts, belting out slightly off key Christmas carols.

Once the parade was over, the group ran to the place where the band was getting off. They apparently had just been debriefed. Gina and Amber were up in a tree that looked sorta like a pinecone or something similar, Gina's trumpet was in it's case on the ground with Amber's cymbals on top. Each girl was sipping from Styrofoam cups that had something steaming in it.

"Hey guys," Gina said, handing her cup to Amber, and jumped down, landing in a small pile of snow at the bottom with a **whump**. She brushed her behind and back off as Amber climbed down, balancing Gina's cup on her head.

"Whatchu guys doin'?" Amber asked, handing the cup back to Gina.

"We were looking for you guys, but the portal brought us to a side road." Cole explained.

"So you guys saw the parade?" Gina asked. All nine of them nodded. "What did you guys first see?"

"We saw the band play." Zane said with a smile. Both Gina and Amber smiled.

"Did you see the flame basket?" Amber asked. All of them nodded.

"I remember two years ago, I had to stop Kate from trying to walk into it. Both of us were practically frozen. Thankfully, we wised up after that." Gina reminisced. Amber let out a loud fart as she said,

"Who did that?" Gina hit her in the back of the head as she pulled her multicolor scarf up over her nose.

"You're horrible."

"Thanks."

"So," Lloyd asked covering his nose to block out the smell, " What do we do now?" Everyone thought for a second until Gina let out a yell as something-Someone, hooked around her neck and dragged her down. Both Gina and her attacker fell onto the ground. Amber caught Gina's cup and laughed.

"HEY, GET OFF ME!" Gina yelled, pushing off the body, which was laughing.

"KATE!" Amber cheered. Kate jumped up off the ground off of Gina.

"Merry Christmas guys!" Kate cheered. Everyone laughed as the town Christmas tree lit up in a spiral ending with the star glowing brightly.


	2. Unrelated Yet Related Theme: Birthday

**Okay, I said I would be uploading a kinda related theme for the next upload. And since today, (12/13/13) is my birthday, I decided to upload this theme enjoy.**

* * *

Unrelated Yet Related Theme: Birthday

The ninjas, Lloyd and Nya walked into Gina's backyard to see Gina, Kate and Amber on Gina's garage roof.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING!?" Kai yelled. Gina looked up and quickly yelled,

"KAMIKAZE!"

"NO REGRETS!" Amber yelled as Gina pushed Kate and Amber off the roof and jumped off herself, actually falling quicker. Kate and Amber landed on their backs in fluffy snow banks, while Gina was buried head first down to her ribcage, obviously struggling. The older girls sighed and tried to grab a boot each, only for Gina to politely kick their hands away (if that was even possible), and pulled out her head and fell into a summersault. When she got up and dusted her self off the other two girls quickly tackled her to the ground again, all three laughing.

"Again. What was that?" Kai asked, slightly annoyed, as he and the others got closer.

"That mister Hot-Head, was what I call, awesomeness." Gina replied, brushing snow off of Kate's back and shaking herself like a dog.

"Guys, we need your help," Kate said.

"What super baddy is on the loose," Jay replied pulling out his techno blade. Kate shook her head.

"Its not that, Gina has seemed to forget what day it is,"

"AND THEY WON'T TELL ME, DAMN IT!" Gina yelled, picking up some snow and throwing it at Kate, who ducked at the last moment.

"What day is it?" Cole asked. Amber yelled,

"IT'S GINA'S BIRTHDAY AND SHE'S DENYING IT IS!"

"WHAT!" the others yelled.

"Watch, Gina what day is it?" Kate asked the brunette.

"Sunday."

"Sunday what?"

"Sunday, December 13, 2015. So wha…" Gina started before she stopped and just slapped her head into her palm. "Amber just slap me."

"GLADLY!" Amber pulls Gina up by her shoulders and slaps her forehanded and then backhanded. Gina shakes her head.

"Thanks,"

"I actually really wanted to do that."

"How could I forget that?"

"Dunno Ms. Airhead." Kate said sarcastically.

"SO WAIT," Jay yelled, "Is it or is it not Gina's birthday?"

"It is," The three girls said in unison.

"Cool," Lloyd said. The girls smiled.

"Yeah the dumb thing is that she forgot her Sweet 16th birthday," Amber teased. The five ninja and one samurai got confused looks on their faces.

"Sorry, but we do not know of a festivity known as a "Sweet 16", what is so special about it?" Zane asked. Amber facepalmed.

"A Sweet 16 is celebrated by girls in our world. It's sometimes celebrated by way-over-the-top parties or the birthday child getting a car. Personally I think that that is for spoiled brats and are loads of bullshit." Gina said, almost sounding bored.

"So what have you done?" Nya asked.

"Well Amber and Kate have pretty much stayed over here all weekend, Mom made fudgy cake,"

"CAKE!" Cole yelled, looking around with a psychotically. He jumped forward and began looking psychotically throughout the yard.

"COLE!" Gina yelled. Cole looked up.

"WHAT!?"

"THE CAKE IS GONE! THE CAKE IS A LIE!" Gina yelled. Cole stopped with a blank stare in his eyes for a second, until he just fell to the ground, face first, and began screaming into the snow. The others sighed. "Where are my manners," Gina continued, "Come on in, I'll get us hot chocolate. I'll get Cole, it's my fault for mentioning cake." She walked over and tried to get him up calmly, but then just decided to drag him by his ankles through the snow. When they got inside, they got hot chocolate, danced to some music and partied until the moon rose. Gina and Lloyd stood outside on the porch, looking up at the moon.

"It felt like so long ago," Gina said, her breath visible in the cold winter night.

"Since what?" Lloyd replied, confused.

"Since the first time you came through the portal, since all of this craziness. I had always wanted something exciting in my life, and this was like an amazing movie. Normal girl lives boring life, wishes for something exciting to happen. Boy from another dimension falls through, accidentally letting big baddy out into girls dimension. Girl and boy must team up with friends to defeat evil, complete with exotic locations, explosions, awesome secrets and ancient puzzles." Gina replied with a smile. Lloyd smiled.

"Yeah, it seems like so long ago." Then, the door swung open and Amber burst out, no coat on, and sprinted across the snow-covered ground, holding something over her head, Cole running behind her, drooling.

"COME ON COLE, RUN! GET THE CAKE! AND WILL YOU TWO JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!" Amber yelled. Both Gina and Lloyd looked at each other; each unsure whether the red on the other's face was the cold or an actual blush.

"AMBER SHUT UP! AND PUT THOSE ROLO CHEESECAKE SQUARES BACK!" Gina yelled, taking off after the other girl. Lloyd sighed and rolled his eyes, deciding to take off after the other three, unaware of Kai, Zane, Kate, Nya, and Jay watching from the large sliding glass doors that took up most of the outer wall of Gina's living room.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? What do you believe the next theme will be? Please review if you enjoyed. Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
